I Don't Deserve You
by Celine The Queen
Summary: Crackship? One-Shot. Miz/Aj. "A trip to the hospital ends one relationship that was bound to fail...but maybe it could start another between two friends."


**Disclaimer: I own the plot, and only the plot.**

**A/N: I've been working on this for probably two or three weeks now. I'm not completely satisfied but I don't think I can make it any better. I might write for this pairing again in the future...**

* * *

"You're a real idiot, Rhodes. Real fucking stupid." Mike said for what felt like the thousandth time as he paced around in the emergency room. How could anyone be so stupid, so careless.

Cody rolled his eyes. "She only had as much as I did, Miz. Geez, don't get your panties in a twist." Cody mumbled drunkenly in his seat.

"She doesn't even weigh half as much as you. She can't drink that much, dumbass!" God he was such an idiot. Didn't he know anything?

"Hey, I took her to the hospital didn't I?" Cody yelled, earning a glare from the head nurse as well as a stern 'Shh'. At this rate they were going to get kicked out, either for Cody yelling or Mike kicking his teeth in.

"No, you passed out while trying to carry her to my car. Then I took both of you here." What an idiot. What a fucking idiot. You don't give a girl of that size _that _much alcohol. Anyone with a brain knows that.

"Excuse me," A nurse stepped in between them. "Are either of you here for a," she checked her clipboard. "April Mendez?"

This instantly got Mike's attention. He shot one last glare at Cody before turning to the nurse, "I am. Is she okay?"

The nurse nodded, "You can come see her if you'd like." Mike nodded and followed the nurse to AJ's room, with Cody trailing along behind them. Mike was beginning to wonder why he even brought Cody to begin with. He should have just left him passed out at the bar.

Finally they made it to the brunette's room and Mike pulled up a chair by AJ's side. "Hey, AJ. How are you doing?" He noticed she looked pale and had an IV along with some other things hooked up to her.

"Not so good Mike." She said in a quiet voice. To anyone else they were probably a weird pair - The arrogant Awesome One and the supposed Crazy Chick - but to them their friendship was completely normal. She keep him grounded and he pushes her to do her best.

He reaches over to push the hair out of her face, gently tucking the strands behind her ear. "What happened?"

She avoided looking at him, knowing he wouldn't like the answer. "Alcohol poisoning." She mumbled.

He clenched his fists and his teeth as he turned to Cody - who obviously couldn't care less about AJ's condition. "Good going, Rhodes. Nice job!" Mike said sarcastically.

"That's not my fault. I didn't force the drinks down her throat."

"You might as well have. You're supposed to watch out for these things! You know, like a proper boyfriend."

Cody threw his hands up, "Fuck this, I don't need it. You be her boyfriend if you're so concerned about her." And with that he stormed out of the room.

"Asshole. Good riddance..." Mike mumbled still looking at the place where Cody stood. How could he even call himself a boyfriend. How could he be so cruel to someone like AJ. She was nothing but good and faithful to Cody while he was exactly the opposite.

"I can't believe hi-...AJ?" He stopped mid-sentence and turned to her. She was trying to contain her sobs, but Mike heard them anyways. He grabbed her hand and stroked it gently, "What's wrong?"

She couldn't even answer she was crying so hard.

He reached out and ran his hand through her hair gently, trying to calm her down. "It's okay, AJ. Shh, it's okay."

"I'm such a mess." She said shakily. "Cody can't stand me. I don't even know why you're still around." She let out a small sniffle, "I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that." He gently wiping her tears away with his thumb. "You deserve way better than Cody, way better than me."

She shook her head, "No, I don't."

He cupped her chin, turning her face towards him a little, "Yes, you do." She could see the truth in his eyes, that he honestly thought she worth more, deserved more. It made her heart skip a beat. "You deserve better. You deserve the best." She almost didn't hear him whisper under his breath, "If anything, I don't deserve you."

She grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers, "Maybe...maybe we do deserve each other, Mikey.


End file.
